What's to Come
by shetalksalot
Summary: Callie's in for more than she bargained for and she's taking the whole Foster's clan along with her. The journey isn't anything anyone expected. Callie/Brandon.


**Hey everyone. Long time no see, but here's a new one for ya. I will try to get to my other stories in time, but I wanted a fresh start!**

**Fosters Lovin'. Enjoy!**

**xoxo Morgan **

* * *

"You don't get to choose Brandon!" I screamed staring him right in the eyes, as I held my backpack, swinging it at him to get his attention, "I didn't get to choose this... We didn't choose this." The tears began to fall freely, my breathing becoming heavy sobs. I couldn't do this right now. I went to walk away, but turned around at the last minute.

He just stood there. Starring at me like I was psycho, not making eye contact with me at all. The Brandon I knew wouldn't do this, the Brandon I knew would console me, he would comfort me, make me feel better. But he just stood there, acting like I wasn't telling him this, acting in denial the entire time. He didn't see to understand.

"Brandon... god damit talk to me..."

He lifted his eyes, "What do you want me to say?" He spoke it so fast it was if I hadn't heard him at all, and that's when he exploded, "You can't just do this Callie. You can't make this kind of decision by yourself, not when it involves me too."

I threw my hands up, "I can't make it by myself Brandon!? I've made every goddamn decision in my life by myself, how should this be any different. You cannot just stand here and act like you care now. That's not how this works."

He grunted, "I care Callie. I do." I rolled my eyes dramatically, "As if Brandon." And with that I turned and walked away, "Callie stop it," he said forcefully. There was a slight knock at the door and of course the last person who I wanted to see stood there.

"Hey hot stuff." She said it in such a voice it made me want to throw up as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist, kissing his temple. He kissed her back on the forehead, and I could hear him whisper something to her. She seemed to have just noticed me then, "Oh hey Callie."

I nodded, "Hi Lou." Brandon rubbed her shoulder, "You want to go get some food babe?" I turned quickly leaving them, on my way out saying, "Screw you Brandon." Neither of them responded.

I must have slammed the door too hard on my way inside because Lena came running down the stairs, "Hun, is everything okay?" It killed me to lie to them, but then again, it wasn't the first time I had done it. I smiled the best I could and told her yes, before quickly making my way up the stairs.

Walking into my bedroom I was relieved to find out that Marianna wasn't there. I threw my backpack on the bed and shuffled through my pockets, pulling out the one item I had been dreading looking at all afternoon. It was the third test I had bought, and I was mortified to even use it. The first two had brought countless tears to my eyes, and a thousand thoughts that had rushed through my head at a million miles per hour.

Everything was going right for once in my life, and then this comes along. I can't win, I can't do anything right. And as if Steph and Lena are going to fight Robert for me now.

It was one night, one night were Brandon and I were just talking late, one night were we let that talk get the best of us, and now this. I can't do this. We can't do this. But maybe the tests were wrong, maybe it was a fluke.

My hand is shaking as I unwrap the stupid pee stick from its wrapper. I wish this wasn't happening. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, or so I thought. I always find that when I need to do something, I can't, and this is one of those moments. I have to pee on this damn thing and I can't, I just can't bring myself to. I door creeks open behind me and I almost jump out of my skin. Whipping my head around I see Lena standing there, her eyes darting to my hand, and immediately her other hand covering her mouth, a small gasp escaping.

My eyes fill with tears and I whisper gently, "I'm sorry..." She closes her eyes and steps towards me, holding her arms out and taking me in them, "Oh sweetheart." Her hands gently rubbed my back and I stayed silent. She was comforting me and I couldn't even seem to manage a quiet thank you. We stood like that for what seemed like forever, and she finally broke the silence and asked, "What number try is that sweetie?"

A small chuckle escaped my lips and I answered weakly, "Three..."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it won't change..." she paused for a second, "You can keep trying, but it will still say the same thing, still show those same lines."

Nodding I said all knowingly, "I know."

She patted the toilet seat and motioned for me to sit down, closing the door behind us. "Sweetie, you can tell me."

I inhaled heavily, "I'm not sure I can tell myself."

Closing her eyes, she knelled down in front of me and looked me directly in my eyes, "It's going to be okay my dear, it's going to be more then okay. And you want to know why? ... because we love you unconditionally, and that means no matter what."

Whatever raging hormones where developing in my body somehow took over and the tears began to fall again, "I don't deserve that Lena, I don't deserve to have all these second chances." She shook her head, "Callie, you deserve the world and I wish you would realize that. Nothing you do is going to make us love you less."

Sobbing heavily I tried my manage a few words, "I don't... I don't deserve any... of this." She brushed my hair out of my eyes, gently placing it behind my ear.

"The world is yours Callie, and we are going to be here every moment of the way. The good, the bad, the ugly. That's what families do."

"You don't have to, you don't have to keep loving me, keep giving me second chances..." She took my hands, "We always will, no matter if you want us to or not Cal." I bit my bottom lip, "Please don't tell anyone yet," I whispered. She silently nodded.

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

I laid in bed for a minute and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Jude is standing at my door insisting I come down for dinner, because everyone is hungry and is waiting for me to eat. I roll my eyes dramatically and follow him downstairs unwillingly.

It's a full on family affair because for the first time all week everyone is home and sitting around the table. I am immediately overwhelmed by the company and smell of the huge bowl of pasta and meatballs that sits in the center. Anger washed over me when the only seat left is one directly across from Brandon and he doesn't even make eye contact with me after sitting down. The ignorance of him kills me.

Steph hands me a plate and I place in slowly in front of me, lifting my eyes to see him. Can he tell its killing me to sit here and hold this in, to sit here and have him act like this.

I don't think that he fully comprehends what is going on, or what is about to happen. Our lives as we know it are about to change and no one even knows, we don't even know.

I guess pushing my food around my plate does not go unnoticed in a household with 7 people, because they all seemed to silently stop eating and Steph asked me, "Honey, is something the matter?" Both Lena and Brandon's eyes directly shot up but they both said nothing. I paused for a second before clearing my throat and saying, "I'm just not too hungry, must have eaten too much for lunch."

That seemed like a logical answer to them because everyone went back to eating and the small talk that was family dinners.

Looking around the room I already am dreading the moment when they find out that nothing is as it seems, and that all of our worlds are about to be rocked.

* * *

**...to be continued. Please comment/REVIEW!**


End file.
